


In a Sense, They Tried to Help

by Hanasaku22



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola goes to school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasaku22/pseuds/Hanasaku22
Summary: Tsuna didn’t expect Reborn’s neo primo bullshit would bring him to kill an octopus looking creature that apparently destroyed the moon?
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770478
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	In a Sense, They Tried to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Its an Khr x acr fanfic that i really want to read but cant find it so i tried writing it lol

When they heard that a new student was coming, they had all sort of expectations for the affronted new student.

Karma had voiced his opinion on the new student, saying maybe that he's an assassin that would've helped them killing the yellow octopus in front of them. Nagisa disagree, saying maybe this new student is the same like them, a student that was unfortunate enough to fall into class 3-E. Almost everyone in the class agree with Karma. After all, they had been tasked to kill the creature that apparently destroyed the moon. Who's insane enough to send a new student that doesn't know anything to them?

Most of them though, decided to hold back their tongue. Although most of them had decided that the new student by no means would've been ordinary teen, all the members of 3-E decided to hold back their opinion. They havent seen the new student after all, when they had laid their eyes on him, that's when they decided to have their own opinions on him.

Though, what greeted them on the new student first day in class is almost unexpected.

When the door opened revealing Koro sensei and a boy walking behind the octopus, all the chatter died down. All of them turned their attention towards the two people - person and octopus? - that had just entered the classroom . Its a teen. A teen that looked normal and friendly enough to be your neighbor and you will let him eat dinner at your place even before knowing him. The innocent expression he's wearing makes you have the impression that he cant't hurt a single fly.

Although, its not the expression that can throw you off guard. Its his overall appearance. He had doe eyes and an unruly brown hair that seems to sticked up everywhere. His height, although he's not short, he's also not that tall either, the height of average japanese teen. And from what they can see, his build is also not that burly. There's a soft smile plastered on his lips as he gazed them with a calm expression as if there's no yellow alien hovering besides him.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, its nice to meet you" even his voice sounded soft. Unlike the scared kind of soft, but his voice sounded confident and calm. "I hope we can work together this year" its not clear what he meant by work together, but most of them think its related to the yellow octopus near him.

"My, Tsunayoshi- kun, i believe that you've beeen debriefed about the situation in this class?" Spoke Koro-sensei. He too, seems to have caught the meaning behind the new student words.

For the first time since he got into this classroom, the brown haired teen turned his attention towards the alien teacher. He beamed when his eyes laid on Koro sensei. "Yes! My tutor and Karasuma sensei had told me beforehand about the situation" he said.

Did he say tutor? Is he rich or something?

Koro sensei merely nodded cheerily before holding out one of his tentacles towards the doe eyed teen. "Well then, its nice to meet you Tsunayoshi kun!" The new student stared at the tentacle for a few second before he let out a wide smile.

It happened so fast.

One second, Sawada was reaching out towards Koro sensei tentacle, as if he's going to shake his hand - tentacles? - back and in one second Koro sensei had ducked, almost falling towards the floor with almost half of his neck split into two. 

The class turned silence at the scene. Even Karma, who almost looked indifferent at everything turned all of his attention towards it.

Koro sensei tentacles had reached out, holding the teen hand into place and yes, on Sawada hand there's an antisensei knive. Both of them looked towards each other silently. The next second also happened so fast when Sawada eyes sharpened before he did a spin and kicked koro sensei face who's melting at the contact with the teen shoes. The class gasped in disbelief.

None of them had inflicted this much damage towards koro sensei, even Karma's stunt on his first day didn't cause this much damage towards the yellow octopus.

"Nyuahh!?" Screamed koro sensei in surprise before another of his tentacle hold the teen leg in place. His tentacle yanked the teen foot back to the ground.

"Ah sorry sensei, i put the anti sensei materials under my shoe" said Sawada as if the last few seconds didn't happened. The teen held his leg in a way so other people can see what's under his shoe and yes, there's another layer underneath it. Something that looks like melted antisensei material. "And um, can you let me go now? I promise i wont attack you anymore"

'Who would've believed that!?' Thought the class.

Koro sensei looked towards the teen warily before letting go all of his tentacles. Sawada sighed before brushing some nonexistent dust on his uniform before giving them a sheepish smile. "Ah, im sorry about that... my tutor said he would kill me if i didnt inflicted some damage towards him" he said that with an innocent expression and one hand rubbing the back of his head.

'What kind of tutor is that!?' Thought the rest of the class.

"I must say, im really impressed Tsunayoshi kun" said Koro sensei, who already regenerated to almost perfection. Even though his face always hold a grin, there's something about that it that can make people see that he's happier than usual. "That is one of the fastest reflexes i've ever seen"

"Thank you sensei" replied Sawada with a shy smile. "I hope you'll wait for future assassination attempt"

"Of course! I'll look forwards to it" said Koro sensei cheerily before he turned back to look back towards the rest of the class. Expressions of baffled, surprised and so on colored every student as they just had witnessed what happened.

Even Karasuma, a government official, cant reach Koro Sensei with a mere knive. How can this new student do it? Without any help of guns, only a knive.

"Alright! That's enough for today excitement! Tsunayoshi kun, you can go to your seat now"

The teen nodded before taking his bag from the floor - caused by his earlier stunt - and went towards his seat next to Karma and by the window. The class who's still in a state of disbelief gazed towards the silent teen quietly. Talk about an eventful morning.

-

Sometimes Tsuna wonders why he decided to put up with Reborn's antics.

Then he realizes that the hitman could send a bullet through his skull with eyes closed and disperse the thought. Yes, Tsuna values his life thank you very much, and if his life comes with agreeing to every single crazy idea that his tutor decided to come up with he will readily agree to do it.

Ever since he helps the Arcobaleno to lift up their curse, his life had been more chaotic and unpredictable, more so than usual. The fact that he decided to finally take up the mantle and agreeing to become the vongola heir didnt help that fact. Nono, who is far too pleased that he decided to become vongola decimo decided to dumped all of his paperwork to him and jets off to some tropical private island owned by vongola - and of course they owner a private island - with Iemitsu saying he needs vacation.

Fuck him, He also needs a vacation.

He can only cry every time he saw the overflowing papers on his table. His guardians too, he swears that he loves them and all of them are his best friends but fucking hell, sometime in the future he's going to maim them from all the paperworks they've been causing left and right for him.

And don't let him started with Reborn. After the Arcobaleno battle he decided that Tsuna will be the neo vongola primo and took his tutor job far far far more seriously than before. Tsuna swears he could see his grandma in heaven waving down at him, beckoning him to come to her, every time he finishes training. Of course, Reborn would've just kicked him or shoot him and another round of training will start.

He also begin his english and italian class more rigorously. Though, reborn version of language class is directly shoving him to a meeting with foreign dignitaries or alliance famiglia and left him there to survive on his own without knowing any words. The first time that happened, he survive with the barely helpful google translate and wild gestures. After the first humiliation, he took italian and english class like its his lifeline.

Today, the fact that he's standing in front of a rundown school building on top of a hill to boot, is Reborn's fault too. He's going to blame every problem in his life on that child bearing gun because he swears that the cause of all of his problem is that sadistic tutor of his. Not that he's going to have this internal monologue when he's near Reborn because he swears that the child hitman mind reading skill improved.

His train of though stopped when he saw a man with black suit jacket approaching him. The dark haired man had a scary look on his face alongside a really intimidating aura. No wonder he works for the government, mused Tsuna. "Ah hello, are you the teacher here?" Greeted Tsuna.

The dark haired man regarded him silently. "Im from the government, you can call me Karasuma"

"Yes, its nice to meet you Karasuma sensei" said Tsuna as he give the older man a small bow. He can already hear Reborn's voice telling him not to bow as it is no appropriate for a mafia boss. Fuck Reborn, he's not here anyway.

Karasuma made a gesture for him to follow him inside the rundown school building. Tsuna still cant believe that its a building for school in the middle of tokyo. He understands if its in a place far from civilization, but in Tokyo? Nah. They arrived in what seems to be a teacher lounge. Its empty, as expected. There's only a few small table with chairs, and two small sofa on the corner of the room. Karasuma made a beeline towards one of the sofa before sitting on it.

"I never expected for your... family... to answer our call" started Karasuma. His dark eyes stayed at the smiling teen in front of him.

Its unsettling, for the dark haired man. To know the innocent looking teen true identity. The government had tried their hardest to find any information about the 'family' this teen belongs too. To no avail, they always ended up with nothing. No photos, or identity to identify any member of it. The fact that now, that that 'family' decided to make a move and helped the government on this issue gave him a bad feeling.

The fact they send their heir too, settled uncomfortably on him.

Tsuna has the decency to looks sheepish at his statement, "Well, to be fair, i didn't know about it too" he replied.

Karasuma raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought someone of your caliber would know about this matter" 

"Im still the heir, even when i handled most of the work, some have to go through our external advisor" replied the brown haired teen, "this fall into that category"

The older man nodded. "Okay, as you know 70% of the moon had been exploded"

Tsuna nodded. When that happened, he was in Italy, handling some matter for his succession. The loud boom had startled everyone in the room who immediately brandished all of their weapon, expecting some kind of an attack, but no, instead of an attack, it was the moon who had been exploded.

That had thrown the Vongola into frenzy.

The brown haired teen still remember how he was stuck inside his office for a week straight, trying to settle all the problems that explosion caused and all the calls from the government. Truth to be told, the government had offered them first for a chance to kill the alien. They had declined, the dont need the money and it will only be a waste of resource. That changed and now Tsuna is in this school.

"Yes, I remember that day" replied Tsuna as he leaned back towards the sofa. 

"I believe you had read the file we sent you, but the creature that destroyed the moon is now teaching here" said Karasuma as he throw a look towards the door. The file he mentioned is thrown into the desk between them. 

That still baffled Tsuna. The fact that the creature had decided to become a teacher out of everything, and to a school in tokyo no less. "I still dont understand why he do that" said Tsuna. "Why he decided to teach here out of all place" he reached out for the file before flipping it open. There, the general information for Koro sensei and all of his known abilities were listed.

"Yes, we still doesnt know his motive for doing that" said Karasuma. "But the government offered 20 billion yen for this assassination if you decided to participate" he continued, "10 billion for your 'family' and 10 billion for the rest of the student"

Tsuna hummed. "You know money is not a problem for us" 

"I know, thats why your family declined our first assassination request"

"Well, things kinda changed now" he closed the file. "We want to try this assassination, and thus they send me"

Karasuma nodded, they must've regarded this as an important thing, to send their heir for this mission. But before he can say anything else, the door towards the teacher office opened. "Nufufu, is this the new student?"

Tsuna shuddered at the laugh that remind him of a certain illusionist. He turned his head towards the door and there stood the very creature that had thrown the world into chaos.

He - it? - stood tall, taller than normal human with a face containing a huge grin and two beady eyes. The tentacles made him look like an octopus, and is that supposed to be a teacher outfit?

"Hello, you must've be the teacher" greeted Tsuna with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you?"

"Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi" supplied Tsuna. He give the teacher a long look, trying to find any sign of weakness or weak point from the creature. Its a habit that Reborn had installed to him ever since he attended his first don meeting.

Karasuma too stood up from his position by the sofa. "As you've read before Sawada, on top of all of his abilities, he has a speed that can reach mach 20"

Tsuna whistled lowly, impressed.

"Now now, lets not scare the new student" the octopus said as he turned towards Tsuna. "Now i've been dubbed as Koro sensei by the rest of the student, you should call me that" 

"Okay Koro sensei"

Koro sensei grinned at that. "Well, homeroom is going to start soon, so you better follow me Tsunayoshi kun"

Tsuna nodded before reaching out for his bag. He gave a polite goodbye for Karasuma before leaving the teacher office with the yellow octopus.

"So, the mafia Tsunayoshi kun?" Asked Koro sensei once they leave the office.

The brown haired teen smiled. "Why? Are you surprised sensei?"

Koro sensei shook his head. "I thought your kind of people will stay away, im not surprised though that you decided to try and kill me"

Said mafia heir only hummed. Its not long before they reached the classroom, this school building is really small after all. Koro sensei didnt waste any more time and he opened the door.


End file.
